


Hair of the Dog

by sophe



Series: Warden Secrets -Short Stories [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgiveness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Regret, Reminiscing, angtsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophe/pseuds/sophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catte slipped from the Hanged Man, she didn't immediately head out of the city to the inn.  Instead she turned towards the Templar headquarters.  She snuck into the compound and made her way through the barracks to the officer quarters.  It wasn't too difficult for her to find the door to the room she was looking for, and it was just as easy to slip away after she had left her message inside of the occupied room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two chapters here, the first is angsty and kind of sad, the second is straight up porn.

Catte sat on one of the chairs on the balcony of the room Varric had procured for her. She tried to sleep, but the nightmares were stronger than ever, and before she even put her head on the pillow she knew it would be futile. She liked to call it napping, but it was really just sleeping until a nightmare came, go do something until the tiredness overwhelmed her and then sleep until the next nightmare. It was a few hours before dawn, and Kirkwall was silent. Criminals had gone off to bed and honest laborers wouldn't be rising from bed for a little bit at least.

She pulled her legs under the threadbare and oversized cotton shirt and hugged her knees. Varric had been kind enough to leave a bottle of Starkhaven Whiskey in the room and she had already worked her way through a third of the bottle.

She rested her chin on the tops of her knees and looked out across the sea. She was just tired. She was tired of putting off what she knew was inevitable because she was more frightened of what could happen to Thedas than what could happen to her. She was tired of watching everything start to crumble around her and feeling like she was one of the few who could see it. She was tired of being alone.

She took another drink from the bottle then exchanged it for the pouch laying on the ground. She pulled out the leather journal and looked over her notes. She didn't need to, she knew exactly what they said, she knew every shape of every letter, and every single strikethrough. She was almost a quarter of the way through it when she heard the key in the door. She looked up at the pink sky and the small slice of sun coming up over the horizon and smiled. It was better to appreciate what was then to think of how few were left. She slid the journal back into the pouch and let it fall to the ground on the far side of her.

She knew who was entering her room. She had invited him. Yet, that didn't mean she trusted him, at least not with her rambling thoughts that tended to border on a level of paranoia shared only with Loghain at the start of the fifth blight. She heard his footsteps cross the floor, pausing at the door leading to the balcony.

Of course, he'd use the key to enter the room without knocking to see if she was even there, but he wouldn't come out on the balcony without an invitation. "Join me Knight Commander." Templars frustrated her carefully ordered world. They had a better appreciation of duty than anyone else, and she respected them for that, but their order lacked the autonomy of the Wardens. They ended up believing they were doing their Duty when they were actually just doing the will of a puppeteer, and none of them realized it when it was pointed out them.

This particular Templar frustrated her beyond the normal amounts. He was the Grey Warden Ferelden deserved. He would have followed through with his duty, but she had allowed another vow, a non-warden vow, to interfere.

Cullen sat down in the other chair on the balcony. "What brings you to Kirkwall again, Warden Commander?"

At least he wasn't wearing armor, instead he was wearing loose pants and shirt. Both attired in anything other than the armor that usually defined their lives. She offered him the bottle and watched as he wrapped his lips around the mouth before tilting his head back to drink. Catte even smiled when she saw the shock at the flavor of the whiskey and the way he examined the markings on the bottle with more than casual interest. 

"Unblended and aged." She paused a moment before continuing. "Varric seems to have a very nice supply of it."

"The Viscountess is well I hope?" He offered the bottle back to her. 

She knew he wasn't dumb and rewarded his astuteness with a genuine smile. They sat together, watching the sun rise, in silence. The only recognition of the other was through the exchange of the bottle.

The ringing of the bells to mark the start of the day shattered the illusion that all was right with the world. Catte pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to look at the man sitting next to her. "Do you need to return to your Templars?"

He shook his head, but his gaze remained on the sea. "No." After a moment, he turned to look at her. "I cleared my schedule until tomorrow."

Catte raised an eyebrow. His admission was unexpected, and if she had wanted to look more closely she would have had to admit that it was a pleasant surprise.

He chuckled softly, "It's not every day that The Warden Commander invites a Templar to a meeting."

She tried to keep her eyes looking at his, but the way his gaze penetrated into her being, as if he knew her thoughts startled her and she looked away. "I didn't even sign the message."

"No, but the two griffons addorsed on the top of the parchment gave it away." He grinned at her. "And the fact that it wasn't there when I went to bed the night before, well Stroud isn't exactly known for being sneaky."

Catte couldn't help herself, she laughed at his description. "That is a first, Knight-Commander. In all my years in Ferelden, no one called me sneaky. They called me many things, but I don't think sneaky was one of them."

"So why the message, Warden Commander?"

It was her turn to look out over the balcony while he studied her profile. "I am making sure that all the messes the Wardens have left behind are cleaned up." She stretched out her bare legs in front of her and rested her head back on the chair before turning to look at him. 

He didn't bother to hide the lingering look at her legs before looking at her face. "And I'm a mess?"

"You were a missed opportunity and now…" Catte closed her eyes and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. "And now, I need to do what I can to make sure that my mistake doesn't lead you to more harm, Knight Commander."

She heard the creak of the wood as he pushed up off the chair, but kept her eyes closed. She saw his shadow through her closed eyelids and sensed him crouching down next to her. She still didn't open her eyes, even when a sword calloused hand pressed against her cheek. He felt his warm breath flow over her neck and imagined him looking up at her. It was too much, if she opened her eyes, she would cry. She cried when alone, usually in the bath, just an all-out sobbing that ran throughout her body. She was here to comfort him, not for him to comfort her, and so she kept her eyes closed to stop herself from crying.

"You are not at fault for what happened at the Kinloch Hold, Warden Commander." His whispered a reassurance and gently rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.

She didn't even trust herself to speak. She took a deep breath hoping to settle herself, but before she exhaled, the air got caught in her throat. His hand dropped from her cheek and she finally opened her eyes in surprise. There were no tears, but her eyes were wet. He was standing over her, and before she realized what was happening, she blamed the whiskey, his hands were under her arms, lifting her up off the chair. Almost as quickly as he had lifted her, she found herself sitting sideways on his lap. His arms held her tightly against his chest with one hand pressed against the back of her head to his shoulder and the other rubbing her back.

Once again, there was a comfortable silence. When any two people who live isolated and lonely lives find themselves together, there is little need for conversation. They, more than anyone else can appreciate the presence of a mere acquaintance. She has no expectation of him and he likely has no expectation of her. It is this lack of expectation which allows both of the Commanders to know that they will not be sitting in silence for their entire meeting.

The initial steps of the dance had just begun, but Catte needed to make sure she had spoken her fill before they maneuvers became more complex.

She spoke into his chest. "I've instructed Stroud to give you shelter if you need it, Knight Commander. He won't protect any other Templars, he can't. But for me, he will protect you."

"You think there is need." There was no inflection hinting at a question and yet she decided that he was asking her a question.

"There will be." She took a breath and convinced herself that she wasn't really sharing a secret. "Every Order needs to be prepared to look within as well as outside for threats. Even if within is one step removed."

"Thank you, Warden Commander." He stroked her hair.

"Catte." She settled comfortably into his touch and the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here starts the porn. This story started to get away from me length wise and so I decided to add at least one more chapter. And considering the amount of fun the two of them are having, the possibility of expanding it to a fourth or fifth chapter is strong.

Cullen moved his hand from behind her head to her chin. With his thumb, he tilted her face back and looked down at her. "Hello, Catte."

His whisper sent invisible chills down Catte's spine. It wasn't that he frightened her, it was that his voice seemed to dance over her skin, like his breath was wrapping around her arms, legs, fingers, neck, anything thing that was exposed. She smiled up at him and sank deeper into the embrace of the timbre of his words.

She felt his hands move towards the front of her shirt and she turned to accommodate him. It had been too long since she had been with someone. Not that the opportunities hadn't arisen, but there was too much to do for her to stop even for a night to fulfill her desires. With one hand he loosened the ties until the neck fell open so that the tops of her breasts were fully exposed.

He looked into her eyes, waiting to see if she would hesitate or urge him to stop. She returned his gaze, and her mouth opened enough for the tip of her tongue to moisten her lips.

"Arms up." He whispered to her. This would be the real test. She'd either willingly comply or balk and he'd return to his office. He hoped for the former.

She turned so that she was facing him and stretched her arms up over her head. Cullen let her stay like that, and he ran his gaze down her body. Her armor might reveal the shape of her body more than the shirt she was wearing, but there was something about the threadbare material that exposed so much more of her. He lifted the shirt up and pulled it up and off of her body.

She might be older than him, but her body was muscular and looked as good if not better than women several years younger than her. That she kept her arms up over her head and didn't immediately drop them pleased him. He rewarded her with a slight smile.

"Lace your hands behind your neck, keep your elbows up." Another whispered command.

She kept her gaze on his, and obeyed. The new position served two purposes, it lifted her breasts nicely and it reinforced the feelings of vulnerability and exposure. He was very pleased. They were sitting on an outside balcony, and although it was somewhat isolated, it wasn't invisible from curious onlookers. He watched her nipples harden as the skin tightened. It took an immeasurable amount of self-control for Cullen not to reach out and touch her, but he knew that when he finally did it would be all the better.

He reached for the bottle of whiskey and drank from it, but continued to look at her. He noted the scars, the way her muscles flickered under her tanned skin, and the way her even breathing caused her breasts to rise and fall.

"Stand up." He still hadn't spoken to her at a normal volume.

He expected to have to assist her, but she was able to slide down his legs to his knees and get her feet to the floor on her own. She was close enough to the chair that the inside of her knees touched the outside of his knees. For the first time he noticed her underclothes. He almost laughed. The woman in front of him was known for her capabilities as a fighter and yet the dainty lace undergarments looked to belong to an Orlesian courtesan more than a Commander of the Grey Wardens.

He put the bottle down and reached for the thin material at her hips. He rolled the wisp of the fabric down her legs until it was at her ankles. He gently lifted one leg and then the other to completely remove the garment. He leans back and resumes his visual examination.

"Turn and face the water."

Again she complied, her hands still clasped behind her neck.

For the first time since he undressed her, he touched her. He ran his forefinger down the length of her spine. 

"Bend over, place your hands on the railing."

He watched as her muscles flexed with her graceful compliance. Using his feet he gently pushed her legs further apart. He was rewarded with the view of the lips of her sex opening. He shifted in the chair trying to accommodate his hardness. From the looks of it, she was as aroused as he was. He brushed a finger between her cleft, from just below her clit to the tight hole of her ass. She didn't flinch, and his finger was covered in her wetness.

He leaned back in the chair, enjoying the sight. "Arch your back and push your hips up and back."

He exhaled slowly as her body became even more exposed. He drank more whiskey and sat in silence. He contemplated the scene in front of him. The Warden Commander had been fodder for every Fereldan boy's fantasies and here he was, actually able to live out the dreams of his youth. That she seemed to share in his predilections only added to his arousal. He watched as wetness leaked down her thighs, the way she didn’t shift, but her muscles flexed nonetheless. Cullen wanted to bury his tongue in the source of the wetness, but held back. That could happen later.

Cullen didn't speak until he heard the next bell. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was fairly certain that it felt like an eternity for her. "You will not speak, but you can make noise." He ran his hand over the outside of her thigh. He waited until she nodded her head. "Stand up, turn around, kneel in front of me, hands back behind her your neck."

Again, she followed his directions perfectly and with the easy grace of a woman who was well aware of every muscle in her body. He used a foot to push her knees further apart, opening her to his gaze. "

"Until I return to my role as Knight Commander of the Templars tomorrow morning I will make all of the decisions." He looked into her eyes. "And you will do everything I ask."

Again she nodded her head and he smiled at her. "You will do nothing on your own volition. Nothing, Catte." He enjoyed the way her name left his mouth, almost as much as he enjoyed the view of her body. He lifted the bottle to her mouth and waited for her lips to wrap around the mouth then tilted it back, so she could drink. "I have plans for this bottle, Catte, but we need to make sure it's empty first. And it would be a waste to just pour it out."

They continued drinking, he lifting the bottle to his lips then holding it to her lips. He could see the muscles tense in her arms, he knew it wasn't comfortable, but he decided that her training made her more than capable of holding the position.

"Put your arms down and hold them behind your back." While she was moving, he held the bottle to her lips again. "Don't swallow." He tilted the bottle, pouring some of the whiskey into her mouth. He smiled at her and then unfastened the top of his pants, pulling his not very hard cock out from the confines of his clothing. "Suck."

She bent forwards, keeping her hands behind her back and somehow managed to get her lips around the head of his cock without losing any of the whiskey in her mouth. He felt the warm liquid flow over him as her head lowered and her mouth moved down along his shaft. Cullen closed his eyes from the combined sensations and looked down at the top of her head. 

"Look up at me." Her eyes opened and looked up at him. He had imagined this when he was a teenager, but nothing in his imagination could compete with the sight of a woman who made the Kings and Queens of Ferelden kneel down to her kneeling between his legs.

The skill of her mouth was exquisite. She used her tongue to press up against him and her lips tightened around him. She didn't even struggle when he felt the head of his cock push against the back of her throat.

"Swallow."

She slid her mouth back and then pressed down. This time, when his cock hit the back of her mouth, she swallowed. Both the whiskey and his cock slipped down. He heard her struggle to breathe deeply through her nose, but she didn't struggle against him. His hand tightened around her hair and held her in place until the count of ten. He groaned under her ministrations.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, Catte, then I am going to come and you will swallow everything." He still whispered. She kept her eyes on his and nodded her head once.

He smiled down at her. "Keep your eyes up." His fingers wove around the blonde strands of her hair and he used it to move her head up and down. Despite his control of her motions, he didn't control her mouth and she continued delighting him with her skills. Her tongue never stopped its movement, flicking, pressing, and swirling. Her lips were tight around him, so with each stroke he could feel them tightly embracing his cock. But it was when his cock slipped down her throat that he felt the most amazing pleasure. He could feel her swallow and he could feel her throat pulling him deeper down. It was genuinely an extremely pleasurable sensation.

He didn't know how much longer he could last, but that was alright. It just meant that the next time he would be able to last that much longer. He finally lost it when she started moaning. Her entire mouth vibrated; her lips trembled, her tongue strummed, and her throat shook. He thrust his hips up hard and pressed her head down against him. Yet her eyes remained on him. It was her eyes that sent him over the edge. His head fell back and he moaned loudly while his cock tightened and pulsed.

She swallowed hard, just as he had told her she would, and he thrust his hips up again. Once his climax was through, he slumped back down in the chair and his hand loosened her head. He looked down at her and stroked her hair. She continued to suck and swallow, even though he had softened. He took a drink of whiskey and smiled at her. He hadn't told her to stop.

Gently, he pulled her head back and sighed with the slow removal of her mouth. He bent down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Despite the intimacy the two had just shared, the kiss was chaste. He held the bottle in front of her lips again.

"Drink."

Her willingness to unquestioning comply pleased him. He didn't necessarily understand the feelings. He was merely acting out adolescent fantasies, something he had never considered doing with another partner, and her responses to his fantasies were encouraging.

He looked down at her mussed hair, her eyes, her flushed body, her breasts vertical movements with each breath and the incredibly obvious wetness of her sex. 

"Go into the room, lie down on the bed face up. Arms up over your head, pressed against the wall, legs out so that each foot is at the corner of the bed."

He watched her stand, slowly as she didn't have use of her arms, but still gracefully. She stepped past him and he grabbed her arm. In an afterthought he pulled her around until she faced him. He lips shifted into a half smile. "Part your legs."

She stepped out until her feet were just under her shoulders. Once he was satisfied, he didn't waste time, he pushed two fingers into her sex. The ease in which his fingers entered her exhibited her obvious arousal. His smile grew as he withdrew his fingers. He took one finger into her mouth, tasting her. Her breath caught and he watched her watch his fingers. When he offered the other finger to her mouth, she took it between her lips and sucked on his finger similar to the way she had sucked his cock.

"Go."

He heard the bed creak and smiled to himself. He tucked himself back into his pants and continued to drink from the bottle while looking out over the water. As much as he didn't want to wait, he wanted her to wait. He was going to show her what it was like to have her world shatter into millions of pieces and that required patience from him.


End file.
